Generally, shoes are constructed by various shoe members such as upper materials, soles, and counters. In many cases, a plurality of different members are used in combination for the shoe members. Such shoe members can have various textures derived from the combinations of the color tones or mechanical properties of the respective members.
As such a shoe member in which a plurality of different members are used in combination, for example, a cycling shoe sole disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is known. In the cycling shoe sole, a cavity surrounded by a plurality of carbon fiber layers and/or glass fiber layers laid on each other is filled with a core material.
However, in order to produce the cycling shoe sole of Patent Literature 1, glass fiber layers or carbon fiber layers impregnated with a resin need to be wound around a core material after producing the core material, further followed by heating or pressurizing. Therefore, the shoe sole of Patent Literature 1 has a problem where the production process is complicated.